The Deep Freeze
}} "The Deep Freeze" is the twenty-sixth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Steve Cuden. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 12, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When the Lunar Locket reveals itself, Jack Spicer uses his Dude-Bot, empowered with the Heart of Jong to retrieve it. When Dude-Bot malfunctions after fighting the Xiaolin Apprentices, he throws the Heart of Jong into a crevasse, and uses the snow around it to become Raksha. Wuya uses Raksha to rule the world, that Raksha turns into a frozen wonderland for himself. The Xiaolin must find a way to defeat Raksha and unfreeze the Earth in the only way they know how: a Xiaolin Showdown. Synopsis The Xiaolin monks go to the snowy mountains to retrieve the Lunar Locket, where Jack Spicer uses his Dude-Bot for the first and only time, powering it with the Heart of Jong. However, the Dude-Bot, unhappy with being able to have emotions, tears out the Heart of Jong and throws it into a chasm. Jack Spicer still gets away with the Lunar Locket, though. In the snowy chasm, the Heart of Jong brings the snow to life, making Raksha. While Jack and Wuya are moping, Raksha somehow finds his way to Jack Spicer's lair, arriving as a little snowman. Jack ridicules him, and Raksha responds by growing to a huge size with an angry yodel, and Wuya immediately favors him over Jack. When the monks arrive at the lair, they find Monkey-Jack and his destroyed robots. He goes back to normal using the Monkey Staff and tells them about Raksha, begging to stay with them. Omi agrees, and Jack goes back with them. Raksha attacks the temple, looking for Shen Gong Wu. In the room where the vault is, Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko use the Star Hanabi and the Sword of the Storm to melt Raksha. Clay Bailey uses the Fist of Tebigong to create a hole to drain the water, but he fails to catch the Heart of Jong, so Raksha can form again. The water flows into the vault, where Raksha meets up with Jack Spicer, who was stealing Shen Gong Wu during the battle. Jack Spicer climbs out of the vault, and battle between the monks and Raksha resumes. During the battle, Jack tries to escape with some Shen Gong Wu using the Tunnel Armadillo, but Raksha pursues and catches him. He takes the Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole, and Raksha also takes the Lunar Locket, using it to make a full eclipse, which results in the planet being covered with ice and snow after a few days. After Raksha sets himself up as the ruler of this frozen world, Jack seeks help from the Xiaolin Temple, and Omi agrees. Kimiko, Rai, and Omi come up with an idea to get Raksha's attention. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami to make a globe of water over the temple. Raimundo uses the Sword of the Storm to keep it in place. Kimiko uses the Star Hanabi to heat waves into it. Then, the Sword of the Storm blows the globe apart, sending hot water over the temple, melting the snow and ice. Seeing their defiance, Raksha again attacks the Temple. The monks fight fiercely, especially Kimiko with her fire Shen Gong but their attacks cannot stop Raksha. When the Star Hanabi is knocked aside, he goes to seize it, but Omi also reaches it and challenges Raksha to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is ice hockey. Omi's reflexes and water powers have a tough time getting past Raksha's sheer bulk. However, a searing shot from Omi smashes both the puck and the Heart of Jong into the net. Omi wins, taking the Heart of Jong and Lunar Locket. Omi then activates the Lunar Locket and returns everything to normal. He then asks since we have all this snow, how about we build a snowman. The others don't agree so they pelt Omi with snow and turn him into a makeshift snowman. Afterward, the weather goes back to normal, and the monks are given Xiaolin Armor to be worn during Xiaolin Showdowns, with each suit bearing a picture of the monk's element. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Ice Hockey Omi and the Snowman touch the Star Hanabi at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi raises the stakes to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, wagering his Orb of Tornami and Golden Tiger Claws against Raksha's Lunar Locket and Heart of Jong. The game is decided to be ice hockey, and the first one to score a goal wins. When the showdown starts, a hockey arena appears. Omi is seen wearing hockey clothes, and Raksha uses ice to make a new body and a hockey stick. The Star Hanabi is the puck, and Omi gets to it first, skating toward the goal. Raksha grabs him with his hockey stick, and flings him across the field, taking the puck for himself. He tries to score a goal, but Omi falls in front of it and the puck lands in his mouth. Omi spits the puck out over Raksha and races toward his goal. Raksha melts into water to slide past Omi, and becomes a wall of ice, blocking Omi's path. Raksha takes the puck and heads back toward Omi's goal. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami to send a tidal wave of water at Raksha, but Raksha deflects it with the moon by using the Lunar Locket. The water comes back at Omi, but Omi uses Tsunami strike to send the water back at Raksha. The puck lands in front of Omi, and a deformed, melted, Raksha stands between Omi and the goal. Omi hits the puck to knock out the Heart of Jong from Raksha, and they both fly into the goal, winning the showdown for Omi. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown